


If I spilled my guts- Wasteland

by RadioactiveJen



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, HOMELESS!EREN, M/M, Rockstar!Levi, attempted suicide, levi can sing, moretagsandcharactersaddedwhenicanbebothered, reluctant heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: 'If I spilled my guts, would it be my fault?'
Eren is homeless and is about to end his suffering before someone steps in and does it for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this just randomly popped into my head earlier but I hope to continue :)  
> (sorry not sorry) (things do get better I promise)

The tarmac is wet. It's coated in a damp sheen that lingers still in Eren's hair and on his clothes, seeping through tears in the filthy fabric and the worn down patches where he had sat and knelt and dragged himself for hours on end. He wishes the moisture clinging to his thick eyelashes was the rains fault too but alas, it was not. He jolts each time a car hurtles past like a child does when they think something moved, just slightly, in the darkness of their bedroom.

Eren blinks, then blinks again keeping his eyes closd for longer this time as if he could battle back his tears and stand strong and manly in his last few seconds of life. 

He cant.

Eren fishes inside his pocket with shaking and numb fingers and draws out a little hip flask, tears flowing freer than ever. He takes a drag of the rum and relishes in the way it burns his throat with feiry claws and talons, relishes in the way he knows it's going to be the last pain he ever feels again.

The cars trumble along with roars and rattles and squeals and Eren knows what he has to do. Has thought about it for the past few months.

1

Doitdoitdoit

'No more pain'

2

He closes his eyes, lifts a foot and clears his mind.

'No more suffering.'

3

He steps off the kerb, towards the oncoming car.

'No more Eren.'


	2. Hurricane

"I swear to god you are actually such a dick."

The brunette punched his arm weakly.

"It's not my fault I didn't want to be here in the first place."

They were outside a shopping centre together. The brunette was lanky, tall and somewhat stringy. They had their coat zipped halfway and their scarf was loose and dragging along the floor in the mud and puddles. 

The other had their coat done up all the way so he could bury his chin in the high collar and his face was shaded by a wide brimmed hat. He was forced to use long strides just to keep up with his companions idle stroll and in the darkness of the evening he had to trust them to lead the way which was-he thought-a really bad idea.

"But you said you needed a new outfit and we both know I'm the expert here on Halloween costumes." Their voice, usually bright and chipper was down and a little disappointed. 

The strobe lights from the shop windows cast themselves onto the pair advertising all sorts of clothing and jewellery and cheap, crappy booze.

"What I meant was that I was going to stay inside in my own house and order something for the stupid party."

"Oh come on at least be grateful I got you out the house."

"We went to a fucking Claire's Accessories, Hanji...." 

Their bickering continued until they reached a crossing by the Chinese restaurant where Hanji threw out their hand in front of the shorter man to stop him in his tracks. 

"Levi, look!"

He followed their line of sight toward the side if the road a few meters away from where they were standing to see a boy, stripped down to just a few loose items of clothing and shivering on the edge of the curb. 

"Levi, he's going to jump."

They were right. Even from where he was stood Levi could see the kids cheeks glistening with tears as he prepared himself for the fate awaiting him. 

Before he could even read the situation properly Hanji was already gone, sprinting down the road toward him without a second thought.

"Fuck's sake..." He muttered under his breath as he took off after them, toward the kid. 

Hanji got there first and hooked their fingers in the back of his shirt, yanking him harshly towards them. He lost his balance easily, his skinny frame no comparison to Hanji's brute strength and he fell with a cry landing hard on the concrete floor. By the time Levi got to the pair, Hanji was already babbling away at him which wasn't unusual for a first encounter with them but this time Levi could only sympathise with the kid who was most likely totally unprepared for the onslaught.

He fell to his knees next to Hanji and shoved them out of the way, leaning over the boy curiously.

"You ok?" Hanji inquired, managing to slow their babbling torrent long enough to form a coherent sentence.

There was a weak mumbling from under the pair of hands clamped over his face.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" They leant closer, cocking their head to try and catch and form of speech.

"I said," the boy raised his hands slightly. They were shaking. In fact, his entire body was quivering with fear or anger or cold it was hard to tell. "Go away!" He tore his tan hands away completely and Levi saw his face properly for the first time.

His nose was button like and cute and his eyes flashed green with tears and fear almost. His voice broke in the middle of 'away' and was dry and croaky from not being used for so long but even so there was an underlying accent that was prominent even in the few words he spoke.

"Hey! Calm down sweetie," Hanji's voice was smooth and soothing as they approached cautiously with their palms flat and unaggressive towards him. A little bit of the anger drained from the boy's sallow expression and in its place was fear and sadness, raw and pure coursing through every taught fiber in his body. 

"Hi I'm Hanji, who are you?"

He was sitting up now, facing them with his arms wrapped around his frail form. A few pedestrians were looking at them funny, but it was Modern Britain 'if it ain't you it's happening to, it ain't your problem' and so everyone continued as normal, no ambulance calls or anything. They just kept walking. Levi wished he could do the same in that moment and just avert his gaze and walk right on past instead of being seen kneeling in the damp with a homeless person. Disgusting.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Hanji's irritating voice notified him that the kid had passed out. Levi looked over. He had. His hair was fanned out across his forehead in tangled clumps and his eyelids were waxy and swamped with dark circles.

"Good lets go." 

Levi began to pull himself up when Hanji reached out and grabbed his coat.

"Don't you fucking dare."

The thing about people like Hanji is that when they are deadly serious about something they stick to it. Levi looked into those eyes and sighed loudly. 

"Really? You don't even know its name and you want to bring it - a homeless person - into our house?"

When they answered, Hanji's voice was deadly calm.

"Yes."

"You do realise that's kind of what I meant by 'lets go'? I'm rich not a monster." He trailed off at the last part as he saw the look on Hanji's face. They were grinning ear to ear and they looked almost...proud.  
"I hate you." He added. Hanji punched him again softly.

"I know."


	3. Two Bottles of Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fix has beaten Stardust in hits, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions! 
> 
> I'm so happy this is that liked so much lets keep this shit up!!!

"I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way..."

Levi looked over at Hanji. They could be sweet sometimes. Not that he would ever admit it of course. He liked Hanji they found, the kid. He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past five minutes or so, staying awake a little longer every time. His legs were wrapped around Hanji's waist and his head lolled on their shoulder sweetly. Hanji had thrown their coat over his shoulders but his cheeks were still flushed and a little clammy from the cold and occasionally Levi would feel eyes on him but every time he turned he would only be able to catch him looking away just in time. 

Hanji's voice was soft and low like the dim street lights as they hummed their way through song after song and Levi would sometimes hear him humming to the songs too. Sweet. 

In between songs he would see Hanji whispering in his ear and getting short replies in response, just one or two words when they were lucky but it was still more than they had said to Levi. 

He ignored his thoughts and slipped a hand into his coat pocket. His keys felt familiar and pleasant in his hand and they jingled softly as he pulled them out and flipped through them to find the appropriate one. The door opened smoothly and he walked straight in and left the door open for Hanji who managed to expertly manuver themself through the narrow doorway with out knocking into the sides. 

The kid started to protest making small sounds of discomfort, shaking his head and trying to loosen Hanji's grip on him.

"Levi, take Eren. Please." Hanji was totally unaffected by Levi's steely glare as they set the kid on the floor and waiting to make sure he wasn't going to fall over completely before running upstairs in mud caked shoes. 

"Eren?" Levi said more to himself more than anyone else. He saw the boy nod slightly in the darkness as he leaned himself against the wall of the corridor. 

Levi let out a little 'hmp' and flicked on the lights, flooding the hall in light that made Eren wince in the change. He knelt down and undid his laces with slim, practised fingers hoping that the kid might do the same and abandon the pieces of scrap he wore on his feet. He didn't. So Levi did. He slipped off his own shoes and shuffled forwards. He felt the kid...Eren...flinch as he dug his fingers into the messy knots of laces and began loosening them bit by bit. 

He pulled off the first and looked at Eren's foot. Surprisingly it wasn't as grubby as the rest of him and they were actually quite feminine with high arches and sloping contours. 

Before he could move onto the next shoe, Eren took a little, wobbly step back and hunkered over it letting his coat slip to the floor. 

His nails were short and bitten to the skin but his fingers were surprisingly elegant and deft like Levi's. Levi stood and picked up Eren's fallen coat and took his own off before placing them both in the cupboard nearest the door where they kept hats and gloves for colder weather. 'Damn' he thought realising he'd left his hat behind by the road. Oh well it wasn't like he was short of them. 

He turned back around to face Eren who was gawking at him. Levi couldn't fathom why, apart from his well fitting skinny jeans and tight shirt. Yeah, that might have been it actually. 

"Leeeeeevi," Hanji called from upstairs. "Tell Eren to come up." 

"It's not like he can't hear you." He muttered half heartedly. He just wanted to go to bed dammit. "Come on." He gestured and made his way up the staircase that was opposite to the coat cupboard. He made sure the kid was following before making his way up and toward the bathroom where he could hear Hanji banging shit around and making a godawful racket. 

Not that that was unusual for them. 

"Thanks." Was all they said and they took Eren by the arm and pulled him into the bathroom and clicking the lock to. For how long Levi didn't know because within two minutes max he had already stripped and crawled under the comforting sheets of his bed. 

However he couldn't quite sleep he drifted, sure, but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the boy, the way his legs wrapped around Hanji and those big green eyes and the little things he would whisper in Hanji's ear...

Fuck.


	4. Call Me If You Need A Fix

It's midday when he wakes. He knows this from the bright red number in his face flashing angrily with a shrill beeping. Eren flounders a little, trying to scrub the sleep grit out of his eyes so he could read the buttons on the top of the device. He pushes a little switch and breathes out a sigh of relief as the beeping and flashing stops. 

Eren swings out from under the sheets with a 'whoosh' as the cool air invaded his cocoon of warmth. He resists the urge to just stay there for the rest of the damn winter and sets his feet onto the cold laminate floor. 

He hops from foot to foot down the corridor and stops outside the door Hanji had said was theirs, the door was plastered with posters of people he vaguely recognised put couldn't quite put a name to and stuck right in the middle was a little white note with a few lines of writing scrawled along it headed with 'Eren'. He leaned quoted and squinted at loopy letters. 

'Eren, I'm at work. Help yourself to food and do me a favour and drag Levi out of bed before I'm back at 9 xxx'

His lips twitched into a smile as he pulled the note down and tried to slip it into his pocket before realising he no longer had any. He looked down and took in the long football shirt and boxers. It took him a second to remember Hanji giving him their shirt but the boxers he wasn't sure about, either they were Hanji's or...or Levi's...

Eren fought down a little blush and tugged the shirt down further like a little dress. He tottered down the corridor and noticed one of the doors slightly ajar. It was painted purely white without a single mark or scratch in sight and the doorknob gleamed in the daylight. 

"Hell-o?" He pressed cautiously. He hated his voice, so scratchy and thick and his accent was so embarrassing. He rapped softly of the door and pushed it open. It didn't creak. Eren looked in to see a queen sized bed with the headboard pressed against the same wall the door was on and in it was Levi. 

Eren took a sharp breath in at the sight. He was shirtless as far as he could tell, muscly shoulders expanding and contracting gently with each soft breath and his arm was thrown over his face no doubt in an attempt to keep out the sunlight streaming through his windows. Judging from the state of the hastily pulled back blinds, Hanji had probably tried to wake him before they left. It obviously hadn't worked. 

"Leh-vi?" He practically whispered. No response. He swallowed thickly and put a hand delicately on Levi's bicep and shook him softly once again offering a little "Leh-vi?"

Eren bit his lip hard as a little sigh and moan escaped the mans lips. Holy shit. His shook him more firmly and furrowed his eyebrows and this time was rewarded with Levi cracking open his eyes at Eren and giving him a dazed look. Eren stepped back nervously and gave a little forced smile. "Mornin'" 

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt more vigorously as Levi looked him slowly up and then down and then up again before he looked at Eren in the eyes finally. 

"Are you wearing my underwear?"

Eren blushed and he blushed hard. A string of apologies fell from his mouth but he was shut up soon enough by Levi waving his hands around and shushing him. 

"Never mind." He merely said and sat up swiftly, throwing the covers off as he did to reveal his half naked state. In fact mostly naked as the only item of clothing he was wearing was a pair of boxers in the same style as the very ones Eren himself was sporting. Eren averted his eyes quickly in favour of staring at his feet as he tugged down his shirt as far as possible just before its ripping point. 

"Come on, weirdo." Eren looked up to see Levi had slipped on a long sleeve shirt and jogging bottoms and he pretended not to be disappointed. "I feel like a fag."

"Han-hi told me you don't have those a-ymore." Eren protested, trotting after the little man like a little loyal dog. 

"/Han-hi/ don't know shit." Levi retaliated, sneering as he made fun of Eren's accent. 

Eren faltered in his steps and tugged at his fingers. Levi turned around to see him standing in the middle of the landing with furrowed brows and he was chewing on his lip with his head bowed. Without another word he turned slowly and padded back to his room. He heard a sigh from behind him and less than a second later a clapped down on his shoulder and he was spun around until he was nose to nose with the raven. 

Erens eyes were wide and fearful and his hands were clapped to his chest. "Sorry for mocking or whatever. Come on, brat. I want to show you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to offer any suggestions or comment anything you would like to see happen, characters you would like to be included or situations to be encountered or if you want to be responsible for what Levi shows Eren go ahead and leave a comment below!


	5. You Act So Innocent Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is a bitch so I'm back with a brand new, longer chapter! Hope you didn't miss me too much
> 
> Starting to expand on Eren's voice and housing situation and Hanji's gender-fluidity

Wasteland

 

The kitchen is flawless. Not a single fleck of dirt or grime and it takes Eren a moment before he's fully able to comprehend the sheer cleanliness of it all. It wasn't at all what he was used to. Levi kept walking, his shorter legs navigating their way around the familiar house with ease as he dragged his feet through each of the rooms to wherever he was taking Eren.

Eren only vaguely recognised some of the rooms, the hallway where he'd originally come in through was an easy one as was the bathroom where Hanji had stripped him of his old clothes and scrubbed him down until his skin was red and raw and his hair had been lopped to the nape of his neck. To be honest, he was grateful for it. 

No longer was his hair matted and heavy with grease and dirt and he could now run his fingers though the locks without recoiling from his own body. 

He felt a warm glow in his chest from the thought and had to cover a little smile battling its way to his lips. His hand reached to his chest to play absently with the frayed cord that usually sat snug against his neck and stopped halfway down his belly - but it wasn't there. 

His heart seemed to stop in his chest for a second and his footsteps stuttered and stopped completely. 

"What?" Eren looked up to see Levi glaring at him. 

"Nothing." He choked and tottered toward the raven. 

"Eren," Levi took a step forward and they met in the middle, nose to nose. "What?"

Eren sniffled and brought his hands up to his chest again. "I can't find my key."

"What key?"

"/my/ key."

"This key?"

Something glinted in the corner of Eren's eye and he gasped as he saw his key dangling from a cord in Levi's hand. 

The metal was scratched and beaten and the cord was barely a thread but it was definitely his key, yes, /his/ key.

It only took a second of his eyes flitting back and forth between the object and Levi's hooded eye before he lunged toward the key, grabbed for it, missed and toppled forward into thin air where there had once been a reassuring body. His balanced shifted and he was falling toward the Lino floor and before he had time to think and turn and save himself. His knees slammed against the floor painfully followed by his palms and his chin nicked the floor as well before he stopped falling completely and his cheek was left pressing against the coldness of the floor. Instinctively he brought his arms up to cover his head and curled his limbs as tight as possible against each other and tensed every fibre of his being. 

Nothing happened. He waited for a second, then five, then ten but nothing happened at all. Strange. He peeked through his fingers and just saw the cool brown of the floor. Then there was a light brush against his shoulder and he flinched violently and drew back into himself.

There was a grip on his shoulder and he flinched again and all he could think of and the only thing that slipped past his quivering lips was:

"Please don't hurt me."

\-------------------------------------

Hanji

"Homeless?!" 

Hanji stared into Erwin's gaping mouth. Wow-bigger than he had expected. If he got any closer, would they be able to see all the way down...

"Hanji?"

"He's not homeless anymore eyebrows so deal with it." He concluded and spun lazily round in his chair. 

"Can you do that?" Asked a skinny bottle-blonde sitting opposite Hanji. "Like, did you adopt him?"

Hanji shrugged and rested their feet on the table. "I guess. I don't remember how old he is."

"What's he look like?" Inquired a curious red-head sat shoulder to shoulder with the bottle-blonde. Her chin was propped on her hand and her big eyes gleamed up at Hanji in admiration. 

"Uuuuumm," his hand dipped into his pocket and he pulled out a slim phone. No password on the lock screen. He brought up a video and slid the phone into the centre of the table. The three leaned in instinctively into the phone, transfixed by the screen. The video displayed Eren sat in the bathroom with his head lolled against Hanji's chest with Hanji wielding a pair of scissors. His eyelids kept flickering open and closed as Hanji took lengths of hair and cut them off, sweeping them out of Eren's eyes. He was shirtless and his tan chest was bared to the camera. 

"He'd be cute if he wasn't so skinny." Erwin commented and the others hummed in agreement as the video clip came to an end. 

"I think he's deaf." Hanji said as soon as they had reclaimed the phone. 

"What?" The red-head exclaimed.

"He talks like Mike does, you know..."

"Aw no way," she slid forward on her elbows, puppy dog eyes still trained on Hanji. 

"To prove my point,"

Hanji slid the phone across the table again this time displaying a news article. 

The title read: "TROST EXPLOSION"

'A gas line burst on the 4th floor of the 50 year old Trost Block at 3:56 am on Monday morning rumoured to have been purposely set off by vandals...'

"This edition came out in 2007 when Eren would have been about Eight. All the newspapers say the same thing, four deaths, three casualties. I looked into it and it turns out all three casualties were children. Eight-year olds." Hanji smirked triumphantly. "All suffered acute hearing loss from the explosion, one blinded and missing a couple fingers that got trapped under heavy debris and the others slightly more extensive hearing difficulties but not as bad as what the other poor kid suffered."

"Oh my gosh," gasped the blonde, shaking his head. 

"Poor babies." The red head added.

"One of the deaths? One of the children's mother. Eren's, mother. He's been living on the streets ever since I presume, selling his ass on every street corner for however many years, father never to be seen again."

Hanji reclaimed his phone again. 

"Not while he's with me though, I'm never going to let that boy get hurt ever again. He doesn't have to be scared anymore."

"So dramatic." Erwin reached across the table and gave Hanji a jokey punch on the arm. 

"It's true! Never again." His face was utterly serious for the first time in years and the room stilled under his glower. 

"Can we come see him?" Erwin asked.

"Yes!" The red head squealed, practically leaping out of her chair "oh pleeeeeeeeeeeease Hanji, well be good this time. Promise!"

"I don't know if he's ready...but I guess...for a minute. I left him with Levi so if you wanna deal with that than be my guest!"


	7. Well Aren't You Just A Cute Little Lolly-Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter context! I felt like my titles needed a little explanation? Usually I just name my chapters with lyrics from the song I'm listening to at the time of posting the chapter. Chapter two was Hurricane by The Coathangers, then the cup song by Anna Kendrick, Gucci Gucci by Neon Hitch (or Kreayshawn whatever), then Summer by Calvin Harris (twice?) and finally We Have Candy by Die Antwoord which is an awesome song so go check that one out if you like really weird music.

"Not again."

Eren was mumbling to himself over and over, repeating the same words like a mantra. He thought he would have been safe here finally, like Hanji had promised they would but now all he could think about was his impending punishment and then everything would be back to normal. Being owned. Being walked all over. Being unloved. 

"Eren? Eren, can you hear me?" Eren heard the clicks and pops of Levi's knees as he knelt down beside Eren's head and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Im not going to hurt you. Do I need to call for help?"

Eren shivered inwardly. He'd heard those lies before, the 'I'm not here to hurt you' and 'I'm only trying to help you' and 'it's for your own good. You'll thank me later.'

Maybe this was different though. Eren doubted it, but what did he have to lose? 

He heard a clinking against the wood floor and jumped as something cold pressed against the back of his hand. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse and saw a blur of gold next to his hand. It was then he realised, he was crying. Real tears of sadness and he felt ashamed for it, for showing weakness in front of the enemy itself. When he looked up and caught those stony silver eyes staring down at him though, with pity and concern he really had to question who was the enemy right then and there. 

His hand curled into the key being pushed into his palm now and his form loosened a little, became a little less tense and a little less hostile. 

"Thank you." He murmured. "I'm sorry."

"What the fuck was that, Eren?" Levi's brows furrowed into a stern look and held his hand out for Eren to take. 

"Mm sorry." He mumbled and clutched Levi's hand delicately, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "I guess I'm just...really paranoid. You had my key."

"What's the big fuss over a little trinket anyways?"

"Not a trinket." Eren mumbled and clutched the cold metal to his chest. "My key."

Before Levi could say anything else about the matter they heard the front door bang open against wall and there was a declaration of "honey, I'm hooooome!" Before Hanji filed into the living room trailing maybe four other people behind them. 

"Eren!" They squealed and fell to their knees next to the boy, embracing him in a choking hug while making little cooing noises in his ear. 

"Han-hi," he protested and tapped their back. "Han-hi cant breathe..." Finally the brunette got the message and loosened their grip around him to lean back and survey his features. 

"Sorry, Eren. You're looking very well rested!"

"Never mind that Hanji, why are you home so early? And with your...friends too?" Asked Levi. Eren tilted his head up and saw Levi's jaw was set in a harsh scowl and his arms were crossed over his chest defensively. 

"Oh come on, Levi, they're your friends too! They just wanted to see Eren. "

At the mention of his name Eren averted his gaze to the strangers in the doorway.his senses rushed back to him in one go and his cheeks dusted a dark red as he grabbed the hem if his shirt again and tugged the item as far down his legs as he could to cover his thighs. 

"Aww, he's soo cute..." He heard from somewhere and blushed a little. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder again and looked up to see Levi. "Sure is."

 

\------------------------------------

"Where. Is. He?!"

A pair of clawed hands slammed down onto the hard oak desk and their owner was hunched over like a cripple, mouth twisted and inches away from the man sitting at the desk. 

"My my Dr.Jaeger. I can see where your son gets his temper from." The much calmer man steepled his finger and leaned forward with a coy smile playing on his lips. His eyes were shrouded in darkness under the shadow of his wide brimmed hat. "But he has his mother's eyes."

He saw the old Jaeger man physically cringe under the jibe and his grinned widened. "All in good time, my good friend. Soon we'll find your son and mine too." He leaned back, satisfied with his vague resolution and knowing Jaeger would eat it right up. His grin stretched until Dr.Jaeger thought it might split the mans face right open and his eyes glinted wickedly in the low light. His boots clunked down heavily on the desk top, knocking aside a bland file with a little black and white picture clipped to the corner. "Or my name isn't Mista' Kenny Ackerman."

\-------------------------------------

"Why is he dressed like that?" Inquired a broad looking blonde leaning against the counter in a casual fashion. His work shirt fit, sure, but it showed off so many muscles and contours that Eren wondered why he even bothered with a shirt at all. 

("Suck my cock!" He screamed to the toaster. (This comment was recommended by Charlie Chowles, a highly renouned professional novelist))

"I didn't have any clothes that would fit him." Hanji shrugged. "Besides, he looks sweet like that." Eren saw them flash a wink in Levi's direction and he replied by flicking his middle finger at them none too subtly. 

"Han-hi.." Eren croaked a little hoarsely and made childish grabbing motions at them. 

"Hi, Eren." They smiled lovingly at Eren and wrapped their arms around the smallers waist. He clung onto Hanji's back as they hauled him back to his feet with ease and he regarded the newcomers with a new confidence. 

"Good afternoon. The names Erwin." The blonde man left the counter and held out a broad hand to Eren.

"Hallo." He greeted back and took the Erwin's bear paw of a hand in his. His palm was warn and coarse but very gentle as he shook Eren's hand. 

"I'm Isabel, and this is farlan!" Introduced the short red head and thankfully refrained herself from touching Eren outgrew use he was sure he would've gone flying or something. 

He nodded again and waved at the girl and the bottle blonde which left only the tallest man at the back. 

He was a little intimidating with his rough features and tall stance, in fact, he was really intimidating. 

"That's Mike." Said Hanji quietly, obviously noticing Eren's staring. The room was hushed as the two made eye contact. Mikes eyes were blue and cold and warm at the same time strangely. 

"He-oh, Eren."


End file.
